


Expecting

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink, prompt: "Baltar/Caprica, on new Earth, while Caprica is pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

"Is it possible, Gaius," she asked, "in all your numerous and varied experiences, have we actually found something you've never done with a woman?"

"I don't know why it surprises you that any state of pregnancy was something I tried to _avoid_ , yes."

"But now?" she smiled. She was lying on her side with her back curved against him, indulging in his voice.

"Where have you been all my life?" It only sounded partly a joke. He kissed her hair, the back of her neck from behind. He had both his arms wrapped around her like armor, one hand cupping her stomach and the other her breast -- they were both growing bigger every day, and he seemed to marvel at that even for a scientist. She turned her neck far enough to look at him, trace her fingers along his face. Something new had happened, nearly the same time the kicking began, where she felt electrified by everything, wanted Gaius to touch her more than she had in the previous distracted weeks, and he was more than eager to help. One might call him giddy.

Still she knew that he was nervous, because he was slow and deliberate inside her, timing his thrusts gently in a way that must have been maddening for him. "Don't worry," she told him again, though in truth she found it charming, like so many of his shifting anxieties. "Gaius, you can't hurt me."

"I can't," he agreed, a whisper in her ear. He knew this.

"She's all right." (She'd been saying _she_ and _her_ since she knew; their daughter didn't yet have a name. "The next one will be a boy," she'd teased him in case he had a preference, and he'd looked at her suspiciously, like he almost could believe she knew _that_ as well. She wondered sometimes if he still saw the angel in her, if some part of him expected instructions and prophecies when he held her.) "She won't feel it," she said.

"Bit of an insult, isn't it?" She could hear his attempted smirk with her eyes closed.

He went deeper again, off-rhythm, as if to test it, and her legs buckled but he held them open and kept his entry point beside her. " _I_ feel it," she promised, "believe me."

She found herself wondering if she could practice breathing this way, keep her mind focused somehow. If she was going to labor like human women -- this was not a guarantee, Sharon never did, but this was Earth and things still seemed new and real and possible -- if she did there would be shattering pain, something she could easily handle but would like to prepare for. If she could withstand this pleasure, if she could breathe through it without it breaking her, that would be a learning experience. But she forgot this eventually, clawing at the blanket in front of her or his poor fragile skin, their bodies pressed together without any space between. This would always break her like nothing else. "I need you, I need you," he panted, because he had settled on this after "love", and all she could do was lose herself to it. She was nothing but her body, this last one she would ever have, more life running through it than she ever imagined knowing.


End file.
